Terror Tales
Terror Tales en E.U.A, Relatos Tenebrosos en España y Cuentos de Terror en L.A es el 4to episodio de la 3ra temporada de NSUSIDAB Sinopsis En el día de brujas, los Defensores (Los NSUSIDABS) deciden hacer una apuesta en la que el perdedor pagara 50 doláres al ganador Trama Todo comienza en el cuartel de los Defensores y se ve a todos sentandos en un sillón y se ve que el hombre araña tiene un nuevo traje Manuel: Bien, como en este haloween no ha pasado nada AÚN que les parece si contamos historias de terror Geno: Si,es decir, por que no Gumball: Para pasar un rato Mega Man: Pero hagamos apuestas Mordecai: El perdedor le pagara 50 doláres al ganador Manuel: Lastima que siempre sean solo tres historias Mario: Yo empiezo Rigby; ¿Por que tú? Mario: Por que yo soy el lider del equipo Gumball: y Quien te nombro lider? Mario: Mi Mami!!! Entonces el techo se rompe y cae Musculoso quien se quita su playera y la mueve mientras grita Musculoso: Buena esa, Mario Mario: Je je je, si, tus chisten son buenos Mario: Buenos empezemos The Haunted Book contada por Mario Se ve una casa embrujada y se ve que alguien patea una puerta, luego se ve que es Mordecai y atras de el esta el resto del equipo Finn: Muy Bien, veamos que hay por aqui Entonces Rigby se tropieza con algo Rigby: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Mario: Estas Bien? Entonces Mario levanta con lo que se cayo Rigby Mario; Si, esta bien Rigby: Creí que yo Mario: Que Dicé El libro decía: If you open this book a curse go to falls on you Mario: Hmmm, dice cosas raras de una maldición si abres el libro Rigby: De seguro son de esas cosas que siempre poner en internet de te mueres si no pegas esto Spider Man: Buen Punto, considerando que eres Rigby Entonces se ve el cuartel de los defensores y se ve al libro siendo escaneado por un laser rojo y se ven a manuel y a Ludwig con batas y gafas de laboratorio Manuel: Hmmmm Ludwig: Pasa Algo, Manuel? Manuel: Ludwig, ven a ver las lecturas de la computadora Entonces Ludwig va con Manuel Ludwig: Detectan algún tipo de energía no registrada en la base de datos Manuel: Pues busca en bases de datos de los gobiernos Entonces se ve a ambos tecleando hasta que Ludwig le habla a Manuel Con el resto... Se ve que Gumball esta hojeando el libro pero al reves Se ve que Spider Man no tiene Mascara Peter: Gumbal, ya viste que eso esta al revez Gumball: Eso explicaría por que no lo puedo leer Gumball:¿ Qué Dice? Mario: Dejame ver eso Mario lo ve Mario: Oh diablos, es latín Rigby: Cielos, por que todo lo antiguo siempre esta en latín Entonces se ve que Rigby lee una enscripción y todo se ilumina de verde y las página del libro se mueven solas Entonces Manuel abre una puerta Manuel: Este libro esta maldito Rigby: Me lo hubieses dicho antes de abrirlo Entonces el libro Una voz dice: No debiero hacer eso thumb|right|335 px Entonces se ve como todos los Defensores se empiezan a desintegrar y luego se ve que aparecen de nuevo en una sala blanca Voz Extraña: Ahora sus miedos acabaran con ustedes Entonces empieza a sonar esta canción: thumb|Lo que aparecio Rigby: Fazbear Entonces aparece el: y se lanza sobre Rigby y ambos desparecen Entonces se ve que a Spider Man se hace Spider Man Negro y luegos desaparece Entonces se ve que aparece todo el mundo siendo destruido y atacado por Weegee y sus esclavos y Mario Grita y luego desaparece Entonces muchos fantasma aparecen al rededor de Luigi y e mpiezan a susurrar su nombre Fantasmas: Luigi,Luigi, Entonces se escucha la voz de ,Mario diciendo; Luigi,Luigi, Por que no me salvaste de aquella mansión llena de fantasmas, por que tus temores te vencierón y me dejaste atrapado, por que? Entonces Luigi y los fantasmas desaparecen En frente de Ludwig aparece el mismo y dice las siguientes palabras: Ahora yo lo he conquistado todo y yo sere el rey más cruel existente Entoncs Ludwig y su otra versión desaparecen Entonces en frente de Geno se ve el Reino Champiñón todo destruido, esta grita pero luego desaparece A Finn se lo llevan las olas Mallow ve las nubes y solo ve destrucción cosas que lo hace gritar y luegos desaparece Jake ve el cuerpo muerto de Finn y atras de ellos la explosión de la Bomba Nuclear que creo al Lich, luego desaparece Mordecai revive la escena una y otra vez de la muerte del Tio Steve y luego desaparece En frente de Gumball aparece una mansion, para que luego ambos desaparescan Se ve a Gumball diciendole a Darwin: TU NO ERES MI HERMANO, ERES UN PEZ QUE LE CRECIERON PIES Y BRAZOS, para luego que desapasca Entonces en frente de Mega Man se ve solo destrucción y luego desaperece Entonces en frente de Manuel todo el equipo muerto, este grita y luego desaparece Finalmente se ve a cada uno con su pesadilla Mario viendo el mundo siendo esclavizado y destruido por Weegee Luigi rodeado de fantasmas Manuel viendo a todo el equipo muerto Ludwig viendo el reinado de terror de una versión suya malevola Mallow viendo destrucción en las nubes Geno viendo el Reino CHampiñon destruido Finn en el mar Jake cargando el cuerpo sin vida de Finn y atras de el, la explosión que creo al Lich Mordecai viendo morir al Tío Steve Rigby siendo atacado por Freddy Fazbear Gumball en una mansion del terror Darwin escuchando que Gumball le dice que solo es un pez, que no es su hermano Mega Man presenciando la destrucción que causaron los robots hackeados del Dr. Light Spider Man intentando quitarse el traje negro Entonces se escucha una voz riendose y la historia finaliza Spider Man: Me gusta Mario: Si, Gracias Geno: ¿Quién Sigue? Luigi: Yo Finn: (SusurrandoI No sera muy buena, cierto? Mario: (Susurrando) No, no lo sera "The Witch" Contada por Luigi Empieza con Mordecai corriendo con una calabaza Rigby: Todavía nos sigue Entonces se ve a un anciano Mordecai: Más Rápido Entonces se ve el cuartel donde todos estan tomando sodas y viendo la T.V Mega Man: A Donde habran hido esos dos??? Gumball: Tengo cara de tener un solo trazero? Mallow: No Gumball: Entonces por que lo preguntan? Entonces ambos entran y hechan dulces sobre la Mesa Manuel: De donde los sacaron? Gumball: Se los robamos a unos Ancianos Ludwig: Deberían tener cuidado con todas sus acciones esta noche Manuel: Si, Veran existe una antigua creencía que el 31 de Octubre La Tierra y El Infierno se fusionaban y Los Demonios pueden ir por todo el mundo, con cualquier apariencia, también es la noche en la que salen las Brujas Entonces se ve denuevo al Anciano quien se transforma en algo parecido a Kee-Oth pero rojo entonces este vuela a una torre y dice las siguientes palabras: Ellos Han Caído,justo como lo planeo, mi ama ???: Perfecto, Ahora Cairan por haber destruido a mi Querida Hermana, los hare pagar haciendo que vean caer a sus amigos Entonces se ver un caldero donde se ven a Mario y Luigi ???: Ja,Ja,Ja Entonces se ve el cuartel donde todos comen dulces Entonces se escuchan carcajadas Entonces las luces se prenden y se apagan y desaparece Darwin y aparece escrito un mensaje en letras rojas: "Revenge" Finn: Muy Bien quien planeo la broma, Darwin ya sal, se que esto es una broma Jake: Esto no era parte de la Broma Finn: ¿Quieres decir que Darwin realmente desaparecio? Jake: Sip Mordecai: Entonces supongo que uno de nosotros fue Entonces se ve que Rigby tiene las manos manchadas de rojo Finn: Fuiste tu Rigby: Que? ¿Yo?! Entonces las luces se vuelven a aprender y apagar y Rigby desaparece Entonces se ve otro mensaje "Time to Pay It" Entonces se escuchan carcajas, se ve un humo y de él aparece una Bruja y señala a Mario y Luigi Bruja: Ustedes destruyerón a mi querida hermana, Cackletta y ahora lo pagaran con sus amigos,dicho esto, chasque los dedos y aparecen el resto de los Defensores encanados La Bruja hace una gran bola verde y se la lanza al resto de los Defensores Entonces Mario salta y la patea Entonces una Estrella sale de Geno Estrella (Geno): Tuve que abandona mi cuerpo de muñeco o si no moriría Entonces se ve que esl resto de Defensores muere Entonces ambos hermanos Mario se ponen de rodillas y gritan Fin Finn: No estuvo tan mal pero fue corta y no dio miedo Musculoso: Creo que ya encontramos a la nenita que pagara los 50 doláres Spider Man: Faltó yo Musculoso: Lo se, pero nadie puede contar peores historias que este tipo Spider Man: Aquí Va "Hungry" Contada por Spider Man Se ve a Manuel y a Ludwig en el Laboratorio Manuel; Parece que lo logramos una formula que nos hara más fuertes que los villanos, la llamare: "Formula-Z" Ludwig: Eh, Manuel, creo que hubo un error de calculo, hay que reformularla, parece no estar lista!!! Manuel: No reformularemos , esto esta bien, solo necesitamos probarla, por si hay algún tipo de efecto secundario Ludwig: ¿Acaso no entiendes? Tenemos que reformular, hay un tipo de error, y hay que encontrarlo, ya que no sabemos que tipo de efectos secundarios puede haber Manuel: Bien, si no me apoyas yo lo hare (Manuel pone la formula en una jeringa, y se la inyecta, sin algun efecto aparente) Manuel: Te lo dije (Manuel empieza a Teclear en su PC, y de una máquina aparecen mas tubos de ensallo con la formula, despues de esto va a a mostrarles a los demas su invento) Manuel: Miren mi formula, La Formula-Z lo logro, me ha hecho más fuerte Rigby: Bien, probemos Entonces Rigby se pone Playcoy Armboy en ambas mano y las usa con Manuel pero Manuel le gana con un solo dedo Mario: Wow, lo lograron Ludwig; No, no lo logramos, tal parece que hay efectos secundarios, no son aparentes, pero lo habrá en un lapso de tiempo indefini (Es Interrumpido por Manuel) Manuel: No, no puedo controlarme Los ojos de Manuel se ponen en blanco Manuel: Deno de comer, la única manera de controlarme, es comer.... thumb|Spiderman Zombie (Marvel Zombies) (Manuel muerde a Spider-Man en el Hombro) Spiderman: Tengo hambre.... (Ludwig le anza una ligerra llamarada en el rostro, y se quema una pequeña fracción de su màscara, dejandolo ver) (Spider-Man Zombie Ludwig: No puede ser.... (Spider-Man le lanza una teleraña a Mario y lo muerde en el cuello) Mario Zombie: thumb El resto de defensores salen corriendo y abren un portal hacía el Reino Champiñon, el cual era el reino más cercano al cuartel, para avisarles de la invasión Luigi: Corran, vienen los zombies Entonces Toad se acerca sobre Yoshi Toad: Zombies Toad saca un Wookie Tokie Toad (Wookie Tookie): Princesa active el Plan de Escape Z Toad: ¿Y Mario? Luigi: Eh... Toad: No importa, hay que salvar al resto Mega Man: Lllamen refuerzos (Luigi saca su telefono y llama a los Ninjas y a Iron Man, les explica lo que pasó y llegan pero los tres zom thumb|Mega Man Zombie y mi avatarbies ya habían llegado) Mega Man: Corran yo los detendre (El resto corre y Mega Man va se lanza hacia ellos, sin embargo es mordido por Manuel Zombie Mega Man Zombie: (Ironman llega al lugar tarde, y es atacado por los 4 Zombies, quienes logran infectarlo thumb|Iron Man Zombie Iron Man Zombie: (El resto logra huir, sin embargo tan pronto como lograr huir, escuchan gritos del Reino y lo ven incendiandose) (Los 4 heroes aparecen Zombificados, y con ellos lega un Capitán América zombificado por Razones desconocidad) Luigi: He.... He.... Hemos fallado (Finn intenta atacara los Zombies, pero el Capitán América Zombie lo ataca y lo infecta) (Llega un Helicoptero, salvando a los Defensores de ser Infectados) Geno: Perdimos El Helicoptera lo piloteaba la Dulce Princesa que venía con Mentita, Musculoso, Fantasmín, pareciendo ser los unicos sobrevivientes a la Infección Luigi: Este fue el final Fin Entonces todos se quedan con cara de OMG y le aplauden a Spider Man quien pone una mano y Luigi le da 50 doláres Spider Man: Gracias Entonces llega Iron Man Zombie y los asusta y todos salen corriendo Iron Man: La armadura Zombie siempre sirve Iron Man: Felíz Halloween Fin thumb|Finn Zombie thumb|Capitán América Zombie (Coronel América) Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de NSUSIDA Categoría:Especiales